Aigarai
Ameji Soto, more commonly known as Aigarai, is a recurring character as well as one of the plot keys for the first season of "Sadistic Passion". Ameji was the princess of the ancient Japanese kingdom who murders her family and uses them and "The Anthologies of Enticement" to make a blood sacrificial ritual to become what she was known today, a demonic succubus named Aigarai. Biography Ameji was first mentioned by Arata in the pilot, briefly explaining that a cult is worshipping her. More details about Aigarai have been mentioned by Takara when trying to investigate the murder of Maddo Tichi, who was responsible for a heist of two books of magic and a necklace that belonged to her. "Ameji/Aigarai was the princess of the ancient Japanese kingdom, who according to historians, she was speculated as a ruthless tyrant towards residents and servants of her family colony. After learning that her twin brother, Rabenda, would be heir to the throne, she murders him and uses "The Anthologies of Enticement" to make a blood sacrificial ritual to become what she was known today, a demonic succubus named Aigarai. Rumor has it that the necklace she possessed contains her should and can be unleased through a blood sacrifice, using someone who resembles a family member, and the person responsible can be granted powers that suit their needs. But do you think there was more to the lore of Aigarai? What pieces could be missing from the puzzle? Will Takara discover the final piece of the puzzle before it's too late? Only time will tell... Rumor has it that the necklace she possessed contains her should and can be unleased through a blood sacrifice, using someone who resembles a family member, and the person responsible can be granted powers that suit their needs. But do you think there was more to the lore of Aigarai? What pieces could be missing from the puzzle? Will Takara discover the final piece of the puzzle before it's too late? Only time will tell..." Trivia * Aigarai was one of the many characters who went through several designs. * Her kingdom was originally supposed to have a European renaissance influence but the idea was eventually scrapped since Sage Wainwright wanted to kingdom to be more historically accurate to Ancient Japanese renaissance. * It's unknown if she has any biological descendants. But considering that she died 400 years ago, the chances of this are slim to none. * It's unknown how she was killed 400 years ago, but it's hinted that it could have something to do with one of the main characters. * The events of Aigarai's life could somewhat sync up with the current murders of Naraku High School. * She's the only recurring character who has yet to have a voice actress. * She's based somewhat off of the Flame Demon from the Yandere Simulator Virtual Novel, "Burning Love". ** She's also inspired from Dracula-Chan, from Yandere Simulator's mini-game, "Yanvania: Senpai of the Night". Which some aspects of the mini game are the main inspirations to the show. ** Her mother is based on The Queen of Hearts, from American McGee's Alice.